This invention relates to a device for improving personal hygiene. More particularly, the invention relates to a user-friendly, portable wand type personal cleansing tool.
Individuals with skin disorders, wounds, burns and the like, know all too well of some of the difficulties that they encounter in daily life. Ordinary tasks that most of us take for granted, causes them, or their care takers, severe hardship on a daily basis. One of these tasks is the simple act of bathing. While some can bathe in a tub or shower, many cannot withstand the pain associated with the water pressure exerted on their skin by a shower head. These same difficulties are encountered in hospitals, where nurses must cleanse patients"" wounds. Often a squeeze bottle is used, but it must constantly be refilled.
The present invention is designed and particularly adapted to be used for personal hygiene and cleaning, particularly in a bathing or showering environment.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
The following patents disclose a bidet assembly for attachment to a conventional toilet bowl:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,711 issued in the name of Parikh
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,121 issued in the name of Barker
U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,531 issued in the name of Arensberg
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,179 issued in the name of Burns describes a toilet/bidet device for cleaning genitals comprising a water conduit wand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,341 issued in the name of Rodas discloses a combination toilet and bidet system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,288 issued in the name of Bond describes a hand-held washcloth with liquid-chargeable pouch for cleaning the genitals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,764 issued in the name of Fukuda discloses a hygienic cleaning apparatus for a toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,808 issued in the name of Guarrera describes a bathtub with a spray outlet converted to a recto-genital cleaning device.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which those suffering from skin disorders, wounds, and the like can be cleansed thoroughly in an easier manner without pain or suffering.
The device described by the invention is a user-friendly, personal hygiene cleaning apparatus.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a directional flow nozzle is affixed to a control housing by a quick-connect coupling. The directional flow nozzle has an angularly disposed extension conduit terminating by forming a discharge orifice. A splash guard is radially extended outward from the shaft of the extension conduit. A flow control means provides single handed manipulation of the fluid flowrate. Various embodiments of methods of connecting the apparatus to a fluid source are anticipated, included a shower adapter, a faucet adapter, and an adapter to be affixed to an infusion pump on an IV pole that will deliver sterile water or saline to the device.
The device of the invention may be used at home or taken on travel and used in hotels and medical facilities due to its portability and ease of connection and disconnection.
Further, the invention has no electrical parts and very few moving parts. Thus maintenance relating to pumps and motors is eliminated.